This invention relates generally to heaters or furnaces, and more particularly concerns improvements to furnaces of the type containing heat transfer tubing that extends horizontally in both "radiant" lower furnace sections and "convective" upper furnace sections.
In the above type furnace, which is conventional, complex support arrangements are required for the banks of horizontally extending tubing. Removal and replacement of such complex supports is required in order to periodically remove and clean the tubing, all of which is time consuming and expensive. There is need for a furnace construction which overcomes these problems, and particularly a reconstructed furnace which employs original furnace materials, to reduce capital cost and to reduce cost of periodic horizontal tubing removal and repair.